Total Pokemon Island
by Jerry Chang
Summary: Inspired by Dark Amphithere, comes a new season of Total Pokemon Island. Hosted by Mew and Mewtwo, expect friendships, rivalries and lots of drama.
1. Chapter 1

The camera focused upon a small pink Pokemon floating in the air. He had a long, thin tail and was using this to hold a mirror in which he was using while applying what looked like makeup upon his face.

"They can see you now," an annoyed voice said behind the camera.

The Pokemon onscreen slowly put down the makeup equipment before chucking it away to his left and cleared his throat.

"Hello all, my name is Mew and I am your host Total Pokemon Island!" He said cheerfully before fishing a remote out of his shorts and pressing a button on it. Nothing happened. Mew frowned and started to jam the button repeatedly before applause came from behind the camera.

"Much better," the host said before continuing, "We have invited 34 Pokemon, 2 of each of the 17 types of Pokemon to compete for 1 million Pokedollars."

A loud sarcastic cough was heard off screen.

"What is it Mewtwo," the host asked, clearly miffed

"There are 18 types of Pokemon, they found a new region faraway..."

"Which we will not be talking about," hissed Mew.

"Mmkay,"

"And that folks is our co-host Mewtwo. Come out and meet the fans Mewtwo."

"No."

"Mewtwo," Mew said his voice increasing in impatience

"Fine," Mewtwo said and came out in front of the camera.

"Now moving on, let's meet the campers."

The two hosts teleported to a small wooden dock, in which a Wailord was speeding towards.

A Pokemon which resembled a small, blue elephant jumped off, dragging his suitcase with his teeth. Trotting over to the host, he dropped the suitcase before saying,

"Hi my name is Phanpy, nice to be here." the small Pokemon said

"Nice to meet you too, now go stand over there by the trees." Mew replied pointing.

Phanpy nodded before picking his suitcase up and walking over to where Mew was pointing to.

"Our next contestant is, Braviary!"

This time there was no Waillord, only an eagle flying towards the dock. He landed in front of the hosts before greeting them.

"Hello there," he said curtly before joining Phanpy.

After Braviary, Aron arrived. Small and made of metal, he quietly greeted the hosts before going off to the others.

"Next we have Zangoose!"

White with red markings, the mongoose jumped off her Lapras before greeting the hosts.

"Hey, my name is Zangoose, good to be here," she said to the hosts.

"I like her, she looks tough." Mewtwo commented.

After her was Stunfisk. Yellow and brown, the Pokemon flopped off his Lapras and flopped to the hosts.

"Hey there Stunfisk," Mew said.

"save it pinky" Stunfisk replied, before looking around and flopping off.

"Now him,I hate." Growled Mew to the chuckling Mewtwo.

The next Pokemon to arrive was Slowking.

"Greetings there," he said to the hosts, before going over to stand next to Stunfisk.

"Ok this is taking far too long, Mewtwo."

"On it," he replied before teleporting away.

"In the meantime, we have Breloom,"

Resembling a kangaroo with a mushroom like head, the Pokemon shook Mews hand before going over to join the others.

Then, suddenly a group of Pokemon dropped out of the sky. They hit the ground, painfully and got up groaning.

Mewtwo then appeared next to Mew as the first Pokemon got up.

He resembled a giant centipede and made a rude hand gesture at the hosts before walking off, muttering about how hosts we're complete assholes.

"Nice to meet you too, Scolipede," Mewtwo muttered.

Corsola was the next to get up, moving carefully as she had landed on a crushed and knocked out Wingull.

"Um yeah, my name is Corsola," she said, "Shouldn't we do something about him," jerking her head at the Wingull.

"Sure," Mew said, "Mewtwo take him to the infirmary."

"Jerk," Mewtwo muttered before picking up the seagull with telekinesis and teleporting away

A scowling Skarmory then went towards the hosts, preening her feathers.

"Nice of meet you Skarmory,"

"Shut it asshole, quit trying to check me out," she snapped.

"What?" Mew said shaking his head in disbelief, with Mewtwo who had returned with a now conscious Wingull behind the host snickering.

"Hi there," Wingull said a bit dazed before flying off towards the others.

Poliwrath had also arrived and he walked to the hosts, casually flexing,

"What up protein shake," Mew said, his turn to snicker.

Poliwrath seethed for a moment at that comment before shrugging his large shoulders and going off to the others.

Umbreon was next and politely greeted the hosts before walking off.

Simisear arrived smoking a cigarette, "Here I am," he said before walking off still smoking.

Sableye was next and appeared in front of the hosts, before looking around shiftily and scampering off.

After him, on a Wailord two Pokemon were engaged in combat with each other. An Electabuzz and Magmar were fighting each other both eager to pummel the other.

"Ah Electabuzz and Magmar, fighting already?" Mew asked.

"she started it," Electabuzz bickered before Mew waved the two away, "Sort your own problems out," he said tiredly.

Red with large wings and an armoured body, Scizor arrived, greeted the hosts before standing next to Scolipede, who eyed her carefully.

The hosts were about to greet the next Pokemon, when they had heard a loud "HEY!" From Scolipede who was punched by Scizor for making a sexist joke.

Bagon stood there in front of the hosts impatiently, "Hurry up, I've got a million to win,"

"Ha you wish," a voice said.

Purple and spiky, Nidorino greeted the hosts before going to stand near Skarmory.

Solrock floated past the hosts without saying a word before levitating in the shade away from the others.

"Ok then," Mew said clearly miffed by the refusal of the Pokemon to greet the hosts. Then Again, the Pokemon looked bored out of his mind, like he didn't care.

Litwick, the small candle Pokemon arrived with Magneton afterwards, with Litwick shyly saying hello, with Magneton saying

"BZZT. MY NAME IS MAGNETON. NICE TO MEET YOU. BZZT."

Heracross was next and jumped off his Wailord before shaking the hosts hands

"Nice to be here, didn't think I would be accepted."

"Well you were, so go stand by the others." Heracross did so, and stood next to Scolipede.

After Heracross, a shy looking Mareep arrived. The sheep was fluffy and had a blue head and legs with a cream coloured coat.

"Um hi there," she said before standing next to Corsola.

Machop arrived next heaving his suitcase, he dropped it in front of the hosts before saying

"hey there,"

mewtwo nodded and the Pokemon walked off leaving his suitcase behind.

"Hey, you forget your suitcase," Mewtwo called out and carelessly threw the suitcase at Machop who was hit in the stomach with it,

"oooph." The pokemon grunted before collapsing.

behind the host, a Pokemon was snickering, he resembled a giant frog and introduced himself as Toxicroak.

"nice to meet ya, let's get this show on the road," he said before standing next to Heracross and Scolipede who he bumped fists with.

When the next Pokemon arrived, a few campers wolf whistled as she jumped off her Wailord, including Mew. She resembled a gothic doll,

"uh hi there Gothitelle," Mew said with a goofy expression on his face.

Wynaut and Vanilitte arrived together and greeted the hosts cheerfully before going off.

Altaria, a medium sized blue and white dragon arrived next, before warmly greeting the hosts. "She seems nice," commented Mewtwo.

Campers moved out of the way as Hydreigon landed, scowling at them. he didn't greet the hosts instead he went to stand next to the campers. Sableye went to introduce himself but Hydreigon just glared at him and told him to stay out of way. He looked mean, really mean.

"He doesn't seem nice," Mewtwo commented.

after Hydreigon was Roserade. Short with two bouquets in her hand, she gracefully jumped off the Wailord before walking over to the hosts.

Mouths dropped at her appearance, as every male stared at her, Scolipede nudged heracross who lightly punched him back. Both Skarmory and Gothitelle seemed extremely annoyed at the sight of her and scowled.

"Hi there," she said to the hosts before standing next to Altaria.

Cloyster was last and he appeared laughing manically.

"Something on his file said that he was insane," Mewtwo whispered to Mew.

"That explains it."

now everyone was here, and waiting for the hosts. Finally Mew teleported in front of them, startling Mareep who was hiding behind Altaria from Hydreigon.

"Attention campers." The host began, "You are here on Total Pokemon Island. You are in it to win 1 million Pokedollars." He paused before continuing, "You will be split into 2 teams. Mewtwo." He gestured to his co-host.

"Listen up maggots, Holy Ho-Ohs are Braviary, Zangoose, Magmar, Simisear, Roserade., Heracross, Scolipede, Wingull, Stunfisk, Magneton, Solrock, Litwick, Wynaut, Toxicroak, Vanillite, Umbreon and Altaria." He paused and continued

"Which means that Slowking, Poliwrath, Breloom, Scizor, Nidorino, Skarmory, Electabuzz, Mareep, Phanpy,Aron, Corsola, sableye, Gothitelle, Machop, Cloyster, Hydreigon and Bagon are the Lucky Lugias." The co-host finished

"You guys have one hour to put your bags down and to use our confessional before the next challenge." The hosts then teleported away, leaving the campers behind.

**000**

**The two hosts appeared in a Pokeball shaped room,**

**"This is our confessional and use it to share dirt on the others, give us crap and pretty much anything else you want to say." Mew explained before the hosts teleported off.**

**000**

**"This place seems ok," Braviary commented **

**000**

**"One hour till the next challenge, hopefully it's not too bad," Zangoose wondered out loud.**

**000**

**"I hate that punk Electabuzz, he just irks me." Magmar vented into the confessional.**

**000**

**"she doesn't have to get all huffy, just because she couldn't beat me up," Electabuzz huffed.**

**000**

**"Well Im just looking to party and win the million," Toxicroak said cackling.**

**000**

**"why were Skarmory and Gothitelle glaring at me?" Roserade wondered.**

**000**

**"She's pretty fit for a flower," Scolipede said.**

**000**

**"They should be focusing on ME!" Skarmory said agitated.**

**000**

**"I immediately dislike that girl," Gothitelle commented.**

**000**

**Poliwrath was shaking up his protein shake.**

**000**

**"I'm just looking for friends and a good time," Phanpy said happily**

**000**

**Solrock floated silently in the confessional.**

**000**

**Mareep was still cowering behind Altaria. "That guy scares me."**

**000**

**"My plan?" Hydreigon growled. "Destroy anyone in my path maybe even literally, if they get in my way. That million is mine."**

**000**

**"What is the dudes problem?" Sableye asked incredulously.**

**000**

**"Hope they all play by the rules but I get a feeling that a lot of foul play will be involved," Breloom commented.**

**000**

**Magneton just floated around in the confessional, trying to remove Aron from him.**

**000**

**"Yeah I kinda get attracted to metal, literally." Aron confessed**

**000**

**"Wonder what the first challenge will be." Heracross said.**

**000**

**Cloyster began speaking nonsense.**

**000**

**Machop was rubbing his stomach still**

**000**

**"This game will be mine."Slowking said smirking. **

**000**

**Simisear was smoking in the confessional**

**000**

**Litwick just stared at the camera.**

**000**

**"Oh my god, so glad to be here, some boys look cute." Corsala said excitedly**

**000**

**"Meh,"Stunfish said plainly**

**000**

**"I'm going become a leader and head straight to the top," Nidorino smirked confidently.**

**000**

**"you say I can't win, but WHY NOT?" Wynaut asked.**

**000**

**vanilitte was chuckling having heard Wynauts joke.**

**000**

**umbreon just stared at the camera**

**000**

**"I'm gonna play this game my way. Don't make any enemies and get a target on my back. that's the plan." Scizor explained.**

**000**

**wingull was flying Around still dazed.**

**000**

**"Seems ok," bagon said**

**0000000000000**

ok that's it end of chapter 1. You've met the contestants who do you want to win. Leave your vote in the review box below. Peace JC


	2. Chapter 2- Leap of Faith

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello welcome back to a new chapter of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!" an energetic host called Mew said to the camera beaming.

"Last time, you all met the cameras, but how will they fare in the first challenge?" Mew smirked before continuing, "Let's find out what the campers are up too." And with that, he teleported off leaving the camera fixed on an empty space.

**000**

The campers were eating breakfast, when Mew teleported in the middle of the room and onto a table, startling a few of the campers.

"Listen up campers, meet me down at the cliff for your first challenge." He announced before teleporting off.

**000**

**"How bad can it be? Wingull wondered out loud."**

**000**

**Mew sat in the confession with Mewtwo beside him, both had evil smirks on their faces.**

**000**

Soon all the campers had found the cliff and saw an impatient looking Mew tapping his foot on the ground.

"Campers," He said to the group of contestants now gathered around him, "You see this cliff," he said pointing behind him, "Your first challenge is quite simple. You must jump off this cliff to earn your team a point."

All the campers began to peer curiously at the edge and some immediately began to freak out.

**000**

**"One day in and the hosts want us to plummet off this cliff and fall to our deaths?" Stunfisk drawled, "I thought this was a gameshow, not a televised murder house."**

**000**

"Calm down," Mew said but to no avail, most campers were too busy whispering whether they were going to die or not. Sighing, Mew motioned to his co-host Mewtwo and the co-host brought out a loudspeaker and two pairs of earmuffs. Both hosts put the gear on before giving the thumbs up to each other.

"ATTTENTION CAMPERS!" Mew shouted into the loudspeaker, making most campers rub their ears in pain. Mew then removed his earmuffs and threw them behind him.

"You are not going to die, if you looked closely enough you can see that at the bottom is a small pool in which you should land on." Mew explained.

"What if we miss the pool by any chance?" Machop asked nervously

"Well then you get a point, and most likely some sort of injury as well to boot." Mew said, "Don't worry, for all challenges if you get messed up bad enough, our resident nurse Audino will treat your injuries." Mew explained to Machop who did not look reassured in the slightest.

"Any questions?" Mew asked

Hands and appendages filled the air.

"Any questions that do not regard you getting hurt?" Mew asked

All but one hand went down.

"Do we go in any particular order or together?" Bravairy asked?

"Um no, but thanks for volunteering for you guys to go first." Mew replied.

All the Ho-ohs groaned.

"Now campers get jumping." Mew shouted and the campers dispersed.

"Should we have told them about the Sharpedo in the waters or not?" Mew asked Mewtwo.

"Nah, let them find out themselves."

**000**

"My fault we are jumping first, may as well go first then," Braviary said to his teammates before gliding off the cliff and gracefully landing on the trampoline.

Other members of his team shrugged and followed him. Scolipede, Zangoose, Heracross, Scolipede and Stunfisk all jumped followed by Wingull, Magneton, Solrock and surprisingly Roserade. Wynaut jumped and was joined by Toxicroak, Vanillette, Umbreon and Altaria. All but 2 of the Ho-ohs had jumped.

"I am not jumping in that." Magmar stated firmly.

"I don't know guys, water isn't really my forte you know, I could like die in that." Simisear said, still puffing on his cig.

"Well that's all for the Ho-ohs, now can the Lugias do better?" Mew asked.

"This looks fun," Bagon said before diving off the edge into the pool, screaming on the way down.

A loud crack was heard and all the campers went down wincing. The dragon had hit his head on the rim of the pool and was floating unconscious in the pool.

"I thought you said we weren't going to die?" Mareep asked quietly.

"He's got a thick skull, he will be fine," Mew motioned to the dragon, lifted out of the water by Mewtwo who floated off.

"Okkkkkkkkkk then, I will go next," Breloom said before jumping and landing safely in the pool.

Gotithelle, Slowking, Poliwrath, Scizor, Sableye and Electabuzz all followed, with all of them landing safely.

Phanpy, Aron and Corsola jumped off together and was followed by Cloyster who jumped off laughing manically.

Machop peered over the edge, before jittering.

"I don't think I can..." He began before being smashed off the cliff by Hydreigon.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Machop screamed as he went down.

"SPLASH!"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Machop had missed the pool and began to scream as he was being attacked by the Sharpedo in the water.

"-CENSOR- Wimp," The dragon muttered before jumping.

"Should one of you be helping him?" Roserade asked Mew who was grinning evilly.

"Wait a minute," he said before floating down to the thrashing Pokémon and pulling out a camera. He took a few pictures before lifting the shaken Pokémon out of the water due to telekinesis. Mew winked in appreciation to the Shrapedo who raised a fin before the host floated back up.

"Now that leaves just 2 now." Mew said gravely.

"Skarmory and Mareep, you could win this for your team if you jump." Mew pointed out.

"You could also get a concussion if you do," Scolipede drawled quietly.

Mareep hearing this squeaked with fright and backed away nervously.

"Ho-ohs, any of you gonna jump?" Mew asked bored.

"Hold on, you say if we touch the pool we get a point?" Simisear asked, the host nodded.

Simisear then went off to whisper something in Solrock's ear. The Rock sighed before nodding.

"Ok I will jump." Simisear said to the delight of his teammates.

He went to the edge, gave the thumbs up to Solrock before jumping.

As he began his descent, the campers noticed that he was moving much slower than one would think a plummeting Pokémon would go. They all stared in shock and confusion. All but one,

"Marvellous," Slowking muttered catching on, as he began to study Solrock, who's face was etched with concentration. Simisear was now a metre or so above the water. He was gently lowered down up to his waist and then lifted back up to the cheers of the Ho-ohs.

"Does this count?" Heracross asked

"I love loopholes so yes it does." Mew said.

"So that means Simisear and the Holy Ho-ohs win this challenge, lugias meet me down at the campsite tonight for the elimination. One of you will be going home." He said ominously before teleporting off.

**000**

After the challenge...

"I have an idea," Slowking began, sitting at the lunch table, "We vote off someone who lost us the challenge. " He said in his low, slow wise voice.

The other members of the Lugias murmured in agreement, but some not happy by this.

"So we vote off who didn't jump?" Poliwrath asked, while shaking up his protein shake.

"Essentially yes, I can not force you to vote for an individual, but I can make my feelings clear." Slowking replied

"So Skarmory or Mareep. Everyone in agreement." He continued

The rest began to discuss while Skarmory watched on with both interest and disgust.

**000**

**"They want to vote me off?" Skarmory hissed. "Well then I need to make some friends if I want to stay in this game."**

**000**

"You want to ally with us?" Bagon asked suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, I would like to stick with such a strong competitor, I mean until the merge you know." Skarmory said slyly, turning up the charm.

Bagon blushed, he was easily flattered and said, "Well I am in, what about you Cloyster?"

Both of them turned around to the see the shellfish trying to reach his nose with his tongue.

"Um Cloyster?" Bagon asked

"Oh yes, I will be joining." He said before resuming his activity.

"They might be idiots, but they are the best I got," Skarmory said inaudibably to herself as Bagon sighed.

"What is with that guy?"

**000**

Later at the campfire, a certain pink master of doom had in his hands 16 poffins for 17 nervous campers. The lugias sat down on logs around the fire whilst the Ho-ohs watched on from the shadows silently.

"Lugias." Mew said smiling."Your first elimination ceremony," he continued

"Of many I hope," Scolipede said snidely.

"In my hands I have 16 poffins and 17 campers. Rules are if you get a poffin you stay in. If not, goodbye." Mew said, holding suspense in his voice.

"Now Mewtwo why do you think the Lugias lost today?" Mew asked his host loudly.

"Probably because they suck," Mewtwo replied casually.

A few campers heard this and were not happy.

"Well you suck -CENSOR-!" Nidorino shouted from his log.

"PG show," Mew said loudly to the Pokémon.

"Moving on, who is going home. When I call your name come up here and receive a Pokeblock."

"Slowking, Poliwrath and Breloom, you three are safe for tonight." The host began and paused as the 3 walked up to receive their Pokeblocks.

"Scizor, Electabuzz, Nidorino and Gothitelle. You guys are also safe." Mew continued.

"Bagon, Hydreigon, Sableye, Cloyster Phanpy and Aron. All of you are staying."

"That leaves Corsola, Machop, Skarmory and Mareep. Which Pokémon will be going home." Mew continued before taking another look down at the piece of paper in his hand. He then scrunched it up in a ball and chucked it behind him.

"Corsola you received no votes today and will be continuing on." Mew said, "Machop you received one vote today, so you are staying."

"Wait who voted for me?" Machop asked. Everyone looked around confused.

**000**

**"I said it before and I will repeat it again, that guy is a -CENSOR- Wimp." Hydreigon growled in the confessional.**

**000**

"Skarmory or Mareep, the two who didn't jump today, but which of you are going home today?" Mew asked before saying, "Mareep. Pack you bags up and get out of here, your time is up, go to the dock and depart from your Wailord."

"What?" Mareep asked, before shrinking down and saying, "its all right, I just wasn't good enough." She said before facing her team, "Make sure one of you win for me," She said before walking off towards her Wailord.

**000**

**"I originally wanted Skarmory gone," Slowking said, "I thought I convinced most of our team to vote off Skarmory, but it seems perharps I was mistaken.**

**000**

**"I guess allying with two idiots paid off," Skarmory said smirking.**

**000**

**"Shame to see Mareep go, I'd rather get rid of Skarmory, arrogant little bird." Electabuzz said.**

**000**

**"Mew told me to make my last confessional and well this is it." Mareep said shyly, "I wasn't here long but I enjoyed every minute of it, hope a Lugia wins it." She said. **

**000**

The campers watched the sheep sail away on her Wailord and off into the night.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

End of chapter lads. Sorry for not updating as frequent as I would have liked but here it is.

Read and Review

JC


	3. Chapter 3- Cooking with the Campers

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello there my name is Mew and welcome back to a brand new episode of Total Pokémon Drama Island!" The host began

"Last time we witnessed the first challenge of the season where the Ho-ohs were victorious from quick thinking from Simisear, leaving the Lugias having to vote one of their own off. The first alliance of the season was created with Skarmory allying with both Bagon and Machop to stay in the competition, leaving Mareep eliminated."

"Now lets see what the campers are up to." Mew shouted before teleporting off.

**000**

**Slowking was sitting in the confessional a smile on his face. "There is a key to playing these games. Pre merge you become a strong player, not a threat so you get voted off. If you are to survive post merge, you have to either have an alliance or make yourself seem a not a threat." He said. "As the latter is certainly not my style, I shall look over the next few days to form an alliance. But with who that is the question?" he thought out loud**

**000**

In the games room Scolipede was playing table tennis with Toxicroak, while Heracross sat on a chair refereeing the match. Umbreon sat on the sofa and watched the course of the game silently.

"That first challenge wasn't too hard yeah," Toxicroak said as he hit the ball

"Not really, but I don't expect the hosts to throw something to challenging for the first challenge," Scolipede replied as he returned the shot

"I guess the hosts will make the challenges harder each episode." Heracross said, "As you said the challenge wasn't so hard but a bit of luck was needed, hence Simisear thinking of using Solrock to levitate him."

"Well I guess the Lucky Lugias got unlucky this time," Scolipede said, hitting the ball towards a laughing Toxicroak who shouted

"Hey! No fair, you distracted me." He shouted indignantly

"No rule against it," Scolipede snickered

"He does have a point," Heracross said shrugging his shoulders. Narrowing his eyes, Heracross said, "Scolipede and toxicroak come with me," just as Scolipede was preparing to serve.

Toxicroak shrugged his shoulders then left his bat on the table before following Heracross out of the room. Once out of the room Heracross addressed the other two Pokemon

"With what I have seen so far, I would like us to make an alliance," Heracross said to the other two.

"An alliance, I don't know man," Toxicroak asked uneasily, "It sounds pretty risky, like what if the others find out we have an alliance, we will all be targets."

"No we won't, at least if we aren't careful. We aren't looking to knock out and dominate the game, more like friends who won't vote each other off and work together in challenges." Heracross explained

"Well I'm game," Scolipede said, "Toxicroak?"

"Yeah, me too," The frog said.

"Room for another?" a voice said from behind the trio.

The voice was of Roserade.

"Why would you want to join?" Scolipede asked suspiciously.

"Firstly because I reckon 4 is better than 3," She said slyly.

"She does have a point," Toxicroak admitted

"But 4 is harder to protect then 3," Scolipede pointed out, before looking to Heracross.

Heracross narrowed his eyes before saying, "Sure you are in."

**000**

**"Well I suppose that was my only choice." Heracross explained, "Providing she doesn't tell everyone we are in an alliance together and put a target on our backs we should be fine. After all since she found out about it, we had to either let her join or to vote her off, which would be difficult for what we have seen so far is a strong, determined, pretty competitor." Heracross said before tensing up**

**"Ok delete that last bit," He said before cursing to himself**

**000**

Breloom and Poliwrath were sparring on the beach, sweat running down their backs. They were engaged in conversation as they fought.

"How did you find the first challenge?" Breloom asked as she ducked under a punch and retaliated with a fierce uppercut.

"Good," Poliwrath grunted as he blocked the move

"How many days has it been since the last challenge?" Breloom asked as she feinted a punch before landing a solid punch with other hand to her opponents head.

"Ow, 2 days I think," Poliwrath answered as he rubbed his head in pain. "Ok that's it, no more playing around anymore." With that he charged forward and used his muscular arms to pick up Breloom and put her on the ground, pinning her shoulders. He held her there for 5 seconds before releasing her. He held out a giant white hand as Mews voice was heard.

"CAMPERS! MEET ME DOWN AT THE DINING HALL!" He shouted through the megaphone.

"I guess that is it," Poliwrath said helping Breloom up before the two walked back to the centre of the camp.

**000**

"Campers," Mew addressed the crowd of Pokémon surrounding him in the dining room. "Your challenge today is this." He said before gesturing towards Mewtwo.

"You might think that since it is the kitchen it is a food related challenge, you are half right. Instead of eating delicious food I cook or inedible food that he cooks," Mewtwo pointed to the host. "You are going to be cooking for some of our special guests." He continued

Mew took over now, "Please welcome Regirock, Registeel and Regice!" He shouted as the 3 legendary Pokémon entered the room.

Regirock was large golem type Pokémon made out of different rocks with orange shoulders. Registeel was more spherical and was black with grey shoulders, legs and torso. Regice was made entirely out of ice and resembled a crystal. The three legendary Golems settled behind the two hosts who were grinning evilly.

"Before we start this challenge, I have a special announcement to make." Mew said to the campers and his guests.

"You're a -CENSOR!-" A loud voice shouted from the campers,

"PG show," Mew said loudly, "Now continuing, on both teams you will elect a temporary captain for the challenge. So he or her calls all the shots for the challenge, but there is a catch." Mew said grinning evilly.

"The captain of the team who wins the challenge has an advantage like no other, if their team wins the challenge, they are immune in the next challenge. However if the team loses the challenge, then all votes for that particular person will count as double," He said to the stricken campers.

"Any questions?" He asked, looking around

"Yeah I got one, is every challenge going to be like this with a captain?" Scizor asked

"Nope only team based challenges, ones that rely on individual skill are quite pointless for this rule so yeah, Mewtwo take these campers to the kitchen and get them started." Mew said

**000**

**"I for one am not worried about the challenge but the captain rule is certainly interesting." Slowking said in the confessional. "It allows a powerful player to dominate the game until the merge yet makes them vulnerable. I will not go for captain of a challenge for a few challenges, I would like to see other players try its risks out first." Slowking explained. **

**000**

"Alright listen up maggots you have to make 9 dishes in total, a starter, a main course and a desert. Try tailor these courses for the Legendary Pokémon you are cooking for. So remember 3 starters, 3 main courses and 3 deserts. Any questions?" He asked

"Where are all the supplies?" Electabuzz asked

"In the back."

"Also there is a catch, only 10 of you can be in the kitchen at any one time." Mewtwo said, "you have 2 minutes to decide before you must start cooking." And with that he teleported off to join Mew and the others."

**000**

**"Somehow I can see this challenge going oh so wrong," Vanillite sighed**

**000**

"who here knows how to cook?" Gothitelle asked her team.

Scizor shook her head, while Poliwrath shrugged his shoulders and Slowking tactically looked away.

"Ok because there are 16 of us, 6 of us will have to sit this one out." She said

"Not particularly," Slowking interrupted, "I suggest the ones that do not cook, serve the guests and act as Waitors/waitresses." He said. "shall we say that 3 of the 6 get supplies and such while the other 3 are on service duty."

The Lugias nodded in agreement.

"Ok then who doesn't want to cook?" Nidorino asked his teammates

**000**

"Who here knows how to cook." Simisear asked puffing on a cig

"Eating food yeah I can do that, cooking not so much." Braviary nervously said

"I can cook," Roserade said, "What about you Altaria?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can cook," The dragon said.

"Ok so basically should we put it this way. Who cant cook?" Roserade asked

Braviary, Stunfisk, Wingull, Simisear Wynaut, Vanillete and Toxicroak put their hand in the air.

"Ok so that settles that then. Lets go Ho-ohs!" She shouted

**000**

"Ok team how we going to do this, who's on what?" Scizor enquired to her team.

"I saw we have different members of the team on separate stations, meat, veg, fish, appetizers and desert." Nidorino said to murmurs of agreement from his team.

"Ok so Electabuzz and I will work on the appetizers, Bagon and Skarmory on the meat, Sableye and Hydreigon on fish, Gothitelle and Corsola will work on deserts with Poliwrath and Breloom on the vegetables." Nidorino continued, "Let's go team!" He shouted motivating his team.

**000**

In the Ho-ohs the team had elected Roserade as their captain for the day whilst in the Lugias Nidorino had started to take control.

"Come on team, let's get a win!" He shouted to the rest of the team, sporting a grin.

Both teams were preparing their dishes carefully whilst Mewtwo stood at the centre of the kitchen supervising the campers. Things were going well until...

"HOLY SHIT!" Scolipede exclaimed loudly.

Magmar had set something on fire and it was not going out anytime soon.

Seeing this, Altaria said, "Um Mewtwo, a little help here please."

Mewtwo whirled around to see the blazing pan with a charred steak on it. His eyes bulged out of his sockets as he took in what was in front of him.

"ALL OF YOU!" He shouted to the Ho-ohs as he walked over extinguished the flames and levitated the pan to the preparing table at the front of the kitchen.

"GET ROUND HERE NOW!" He bellowed to some cowering campers.

"DOES ANYONE HERE WANT TO TELL MISS OVER HERE HOW TO COOK A -CENSOR- BLOODY STEAK. BECAUSE THIS ONE IS -CENSOR- BURNT SO MUCH IT'S -CENSOR- BLACK!" He shouted

"Yes chef _Ramsey_," Scolipede snickered to himself

Hearing this, the enraged co-host turned around and marched over to Scolipede who gulped instantly.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?" Mewtwo seethed

"No chef," Scolipede replied

Now the two were almost touching as they faced each other off

"ONE MORE SMART WORD FROM YOUR MOUTH AND YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!" Mewtwo bellowed before turning to Magmar and shouting

"-CENSOR- OFF, GET OUT OF HERE!" The angry Magmar looked enraged at this and huffed before firing a flamethrower at Mewtwo which he diverted quickly into the path of Machop.

"SCREW THIS!" Magmar vented as she fired the attack whilst Machop ran around screaming in pain.

"Are you crazy?" Electabuzz asked sceptically as he tried to restrain the fire Pokémon as screams filled the place.

"GET OF ME," She screamed as he tried to stop her from destroying the place. She then used an attack on Electabuzz who retaliated with a thunderbolt

**000**

**"Well that escalated quickly," Nidorino said in the confessional**

**000**

Mew was talking animatedly with his guest before hearing the commotion in the kitchen and the screams.

"Sorry, hold on a minute," He said before fishing out his walkie-talkie

"Mewtwo, What the hell is going in there?"

"CODE RED MEW, CODE RED!" came the answer

Swearing loudly, Mew teleported away to the kitchen leaving his guests sitting at the table confused.

"Typical Mew," Regirock muttered

**000**

"CAMPERS!" Mew shouted. Nobody paid attention to the host. Everybody was watching Electabuzz and Magmar locked in a duel in the centre of the kitchen trying to kill each other.

"Come on Electabuzz, I got 10 Pokedollars riding on you!" Scolipede shouted

"Magmar, kick his ass," Simisear shouted to Magmar

"Really?" Roserade asked both of them, hands on hips. They both stopped and looked at her sheepishly before continuing

"Boys," she muttered.

"Mewtwo," Mew muttered to his co-host who walked in with a big airhorn

A loud noise stopped the commotion as all the campers stopped to face the host, while rubbing their ears

Mew stopped and looked at the destroyed kitchen.

"Because of someone here," he said looking directly at Magmar,

"HEY! Don't blame me," She exclaimed indignantly.

Mewtwo threateningly raised the airhorn and she decided to shut up.

"As I was saying, since the kitchen is destroyed so we have to cut this challenge short. Each time present a dish for each other the legendary Pokémon." Mew said

"Also Magmar you have to clean this place up, starting from now." he said before teleporting away

**000**

The three legendary Golems were sitting at a table with Mew and Mewtwo standing in front of them.

"Regirock, you are first." Mew announced and Roserade and Nidorino both entered the room with a plate in their hands.

They put the plate in front of Regirock before stepping back.

Regirock took the lid of the first one and said,

"Hmmm. what have we here."

"Mushroom Risotto with chicken and salad," Roserade answered politely as the Pokémon tucked in

"Mmmn, tasty." He said before opening the other one and made a face.

"Burnt Steak?" He asked

"We had some problems," he answered nervously.

He took a bite before spitting it out and grabbed his cup of water which he drank to wash the taste out of his mouth.

"YOU DARE SERVE ME BURNT FOOD?" The angry legendary asked furiously.

"Sorry," Nidorino said before retreating

"So obviously the point goes to the Ho-ohs." Mew announced, "Next up we have meals for Regice, Gothitelle and Braviary, you guys are up."

Gothitelle had served a desert, a large cake covered in snow white icing. It was decorated with small, edible green trees, and the cake resembled a snowy mountain.

Meanwhile Braviary had served a leek and potato soup with small pieces of bacon and some croutons on the side.

Regice examined both dishes before tasting the soup first.

"Very nice," he commented, before turning to the cake

"Seems a shame to eat it, what a lovely cake it is." He said to Gothitelle's blushes

"Does anybody have a knife?" The legendary asked, and to everybody's surprise Hydreigon drew out a knife out of nowhere and handed it handle first to the Legendary Pokémon.

Regice took the knife cautiously before delicately cutting the cake open. He cut a few slices of the cake before tasting one.

"I like it," He says

"Lugia wins the point," he said before sharing the other slices of cake to the other judges.

"With the scores tied at one a piece," Mew said, a plate with cake on it in his hand. "it is now up to Zangoose and Scizor to win the point for their teams."

The two females stepped forward with their dish and placed it in front of Registeel, the final judge

Zangoose had cooked a lobster with rice and vegetables whilst Scizor had gone with a roast pig with an apple in its mouth.

Registeel tasted both dishes with approval.

"Hard one this," he murmured whilst eating

"Not much to separate the two dishes," he said. "Do I really have to make a decision, both of these are really nice?" He asked Mew who growled

"Fine, I choose Scizor cos she's a fellow steel type." He said before tucking into the meal

"WHAT?" Magmar's voice was heard from the kitchens,

"THIS IS TAUROS SHIT!" Zangoose shouted in protest

Mew motioned to Registeel who stood up and boomed even louder then all of the contestants.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PUNY POKEMON QUESTION ME? THEY DIE!" He shouted before running at the campers who fled.

He came back a minute later and sat back in his seat and pounded fists with Mew and Mewtwo.

"Nice one mate,"

"No problem,"

**000**

**"Are all legendary Pokémon meant to be this evil?" Nidorino asked sceptically.**

**000**

After the challenge, Magmar was in a bad mood, burning down everything in her way as she stomped through the forest.

"hey." A voice said from behind her.

"You." She said turning around to see Electabuzz

"Me," he calmly replied

"What do you want asshole?" she snarled

"To stop you from burning this whole place down maybe?" He asked, his voice still calm but he was starting to get irritated

"Just leave me alone," She said quietly

"Sorry what?" Electabuzz asked

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted as a passing-by Stunfisk was startled by that

"You ok?" Stunfisk asked nervously

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She vented before inhaling through her lungs and releasing a powerful overheat attack.

Seeing this, Electabuzz began to scream and run, scooping up Stunfisk on his way as he ran back to camp.

Magmar looked at the burnt scenery around her and said, "I am so eliminated for this, am I."

**000**

**"Crazy lady is gotta go," Stunfisk demanded**

**000**

**"Magmar, sorry girl but I don't feel at all comfortable with her here." Toxicroak explained**

**000**

**A more sombre Magmar was in the confessional and sighed**

**000**

"Ho-ohs," Mew addressed to all of the campers, "You guys lost today, and therefore one of you must have to go home," He continued

"When I call out your name, come and get a pokeblock,"

"Braivary, Zangoose, Heracross and Simisear," The four Pokémon limbered up to collect the Pokeblock

"Scolipede, Wingull, Stunfisk, Magneton and Litwick,"

"Wynaut, Toxicroak, Umbreon and Altaria."

"So that leaves Vanilette, Solrock, Roserade and of course Magmar." Mew said grinning before looking at a sheet of paper again and smiling.

"Vanilette and Solrock you two are safe." Mew said

"Roserade or Magmar." he said, Heracross gave a fearful look towards Roserade, it would be bad if he lost an alliance member so quick

"The last Pokeblock goes to... Roserade."

"Roserade, you received 2 votes, so 4 since you were captain whilst Magmar was voted by pretty much everybody else. But Magmar, voting yourself off, tut tut tut."

Roserade gasped in shock, someone had chosen to vote for her and it wasn't Magmar, But if it wasn't Magmar who was it.

**000**

**"I have a few friends on the other team," Gothitelle said smiling sweetly. "You will be gone soon Roserade, mark my words."**

**000**

Magmar didn't look shocked at the fact she was going home instead she said, "Sorry guys I lost this challenge for you, I deserved to go home, bye guys."

She then went onto her Wailord and departed the island, tail drooping.

"AND THATS IT FOLKS, ANOTHER EPISODE OF TOTAL POKEMON DRAMA ISLAND!" Mew said before teleporting away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

End of chapter, so we learn that Magmar is now going home and we learn that Gothitelle has a secret ally or allies on the other team. The chapte rwas fun to write and reminded me a bit like Hell's kitchen, bonus points to anyone who spotted the reference in this chapter to it.

Fun fact: Magmar is bipolar and was to be involved romantically with another camper, possibly on the other team. Kudos if you can guess who it is.

Next chapter preview:

The campers to take to the field in a team game where egos will clash, and rivals will ally.

Find out what happens next time on Total Pokémon Drama Island!

A now malevolent Magmar appeared on screen, "Review readers or I will scorch you," She said, sending out a jet of fire to empathise her point.


	4. Chapter 4- Football Frenzy

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the Total Drama Island series, (if I did, this would have happened already)

All credit to Dark Amphithere, he's the godfather basically and the Pokémon/TD is his idea.

That aside let's get stuck into this one this

**000**

Simisear walked through the forest casually until he reached a clearing. In the clearing was both Bagon and Cloyster. Bagon nodded at him as Simisear put down his cigarette and asked

"Ok where is she?" He asked impatiently

As if on cue, Skarmory walked out of the bushes, to answer his question.

"Why have you invited me here, and what is all the secrecy about it? What do you mean by come alone and tell no one? This better not be some dopey love confession." He said suspiciously

"The key to getting far in these games is numbers." Skarmory began, "Control the voting blocks and you control who stays in the game," Skarmory explained and Bagon nodded

"I am on a different team, if you haven't already noticed," Simisear said loudly.

"True, but you can offer us some sort of control or influence on the other team." Skarmory said

"And why would I do that?" He asked coolly

"Its simple," Bagon answered, "She's a strong player and will make it to the merge, it is just that after the merge we won't target you."

"What makes you think that I believe you will get to the merge?" He asked the trio

Skarmory narrowed her eyes at the fire monkey

"Just trust me on this," She replied after a tense silence

"Let me think for a minute," Simisear said to them before turning around to think. Was it worth it? Simisear wondered to himself before out of the corner of his eye, he saw a face. A familiar face which made a slow nod. Simisear knew exactly what to do.

"I will join you guys." Simisear said after a long pause.

"Excellent," Skarmory said laughing. Simisear chanced a glance at the area where he saw the face before, the face was gone.

**000**

**Simisear chuckled as he smoked in the confessional before coughing loudly."**

**000**

**"Heracross is in a mood," Toxicroak explained while chuckling nervously, "He doesn't know who would vote for Roserade, because when we asked around, everyone claimed that they voted for Magmar, so someone is lying." **

**000**

**"Something doesn't add up here," Heracross said out loud whilst frowning**

**000**

"CAMPERS!" A voice on the intercom was heard, "Make your way down to the pitches for your next challenge," the voice announced

Cursing, the campers made their way to the pitches where Mewtwo and Mew were waiting. Mewtwo was dressed up in football boots, black shorts and black and white striped shirt. Around his neck was a silver whistle which he blew to get everyone's attention.

"MEWTWO!" Scolipede said loudly

The co-host whirled around to face the giant scorpion

"Gay pride called, they want their shirt back," He shouted

Mewtwo growled and turned to face a snickering Mew.

"Just get on with it will you," The co-host muttered to his partner

"Campers," Mew began, a smirk still on his face, "Today we are playing football," He said and as he did so, Mewtwo demonstrated by throwing a football in the air and volleying the ball into the goal.

"As of last time, we will have two captains and all that. The rules are simple, normal football rules, two teams of 11 and the game is 30 minutes long."

Machop put his hand up to ask a question

"10 press-ups," Mewtwo snapped

"What?"

"Mew explained everything he needed to there, if you asked a question it would mean you were not listening," Mewtwo said coolly

Scoffing with disbelief, Machop did his press-ups and got up and gave a spiteful look towards the hosts.

"Now campers, get ready. Oh I almost forgot, the match starts in 10 minutes and also go and collect your kits from Mewtwo in a minute." Mew said, gesturing to Mewtwo who had 2 sets of kits with boots in his hands whilst Machop scowled at the hosts.

**000**

**"What are the fricking odds," Machop moaned**

**000**

"Shall we say, Solrock in goal, Umbreon, Simisear, Heracross and Altaria in defence. Scolipede and Braviary on the wings because they are quick and Toxicroak and Roserade in the middle of the park with Zangoose and Wingull up front," Stunfisk said.

"What about you?" Altaria asked

"Due to my lack of legs, it is impractical for me to participate in this," The flounder calmly answered

"Who will captain?" Braviary asked

"Toxicroak, you up for it? You said you used to play it at home," Heracross asked the frog

"Sure thing, lets get our kits and get going." He replied cheerfully

**000**

"I'll play in attack to lead from the front," Nidorino said to the team

"Who made you captain?" Skarmory spat spitefully

"Um, him, him, him, her, him, her, basically the rest of our team," Nidorino said smugly after motioning to particular members of the team

Skarmory growled at him whilst Nidorino just smirked at her to her annoyance

"Ok enough of this, where we all playing," Poliwrath asked in his low, gruff voice

"You play in goal, Poliwrath," Nidorino began

"Cos he takes up most the damn thing," Electabuzz muttered to himself

"Sableye, Bagon, Machop and Hydreigon at the back," He continued

Hydreigon was clearly unimpressed with this decision.

**000**

**"Stuck with those 3 idiots at the back," Hydreigon growled, "They better not mess up," He warned **

** 000**

"Breloom, Scizor and Electabuzz in the midfield," He said, "And Gothitelle, Skarmory and myself up front." He continued

"Objections? let's go team!"

**000**

**"Who designed these kits?" Corsola asked the camera frowning whilst looking at the kit with had TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND printed on the front with Mew's face on the badge."**

**000**

Mewtwo blew a whistle and the game began with the Ho-ohs starting the game passing the ball around.

The Ho-ohs were in possession of the ball and Roserade had just received the ball from Scolipede whilst doing so her back was turned.

Skarmory noticed this and flew towards her in glee, her long sharp talons on display as she advanced towards the small grass type.

Just before she flew into her, Roserade turned and flicked the ball over the advancing bird, vaulting the challenge herself and turning to blow her a kiss in mid air. She then passed the ball to Toxicroak and ran off, avoiding the thunderous look that Skarmory was giving her

"Neat play that by Roserade to avoid the challenge and OH MY ARCEUS!" Mew exclaimed

Skarmory, enraged by what had just happened flew recklessly into the back of Toxicroak as he passed the ball to Simisear

"This game is really heating up." Mew said casually inside the commentary box

Soon there was a lot of shoving around the scene of the foul. This shoving led to punches and kicks being dealt out by the two teams. Mewtwo blew his whistle to no avail, before sighing and using his powers to separate the two brawling teams. He brandished a yellow card to both Skarmory and to Zangoose who had started the fight.

**000**

**"This game is -CENSOR-!" Zangoose vented into the confessional before punching the sides of it, leaving a massive dent in it. "I didn't start shit," She complained**

**000**

The game resumed with a free kick to the Ho-ohs which Toxicroak took and scored, curling a shot past Poliwrath standing in the Lugia goal.

"GOAL!" Mew shouted as the ball soared into the net.

"The Ho-ohs take the lead thanks to a beautiful free kick from Toxicroak," Mew announced

Toxicroak was right now being mobbed by his teammates in celebration for the goal.

**000**

**Toxicroak still had his muddy jersey on and was currently dancing in celebration to his strike.**

**000**

After the goal, the Lugias restarted the match with Scizor in possession of the ball. She avoided a clumsy challenge by Zangoose by vaulting it and sprinting on rapidly down the wing. She then passed it to Skarmory who was about to shoot before a challenge came in from Roserade. The flower Pokémon won the ball clearly before passing the ball out calmly.

Skarmory screeched in frustration before seeing Simisear who winked at her. Skarmory stopped and calmed down enough to notice the nodding that the fire monkey was giving her in the direction of Roserade. Smiling, the bird flew off to tackle Heracross who was in possession of the ball. Unknown to the pair, a frowning figure was watching the pair, seeing clearly the gestures from Simisear.

**000**

**Simisear laughed in the confessional before coughing loudly. **

**000**

Soon after this,a pass from Simisear was controlled poorly by an unaware Roserade, the ball moving at a high speed rebounding off her shin and into the path of Skarmory.

Seeing her rival, Roserade burst forward to tackle Skarmory but slipped on the muddy surface. She scrambled back up and sped after the bird but it was already too late. Skarmory casually took the ball around the Ho-oh keeper Poliwrath and slotted the ball into the empty net

Silence.

"GOAL!" Mew shouted in the commentators box, "Against the run of play, the Lugias are back in it with a brilliant solo effort from Skarmory after she capitalised on a mistake by Roserade."

Skarmory celebrated the goal by flying and skidding on the ground near the corner flag before being mobbed by her teammates. On her way back to the centre circle, she winked mockingly at Roserade before flying off.

The game continued as it did before, tackles flying in from both teams. By the end of the match the pitch was a state, the co-host Mewtwo was red with exhaustion from having to blow his whistle constantly to break up fights, and award freekicks at break ups in play.

At the end of it all, despite Toxicroak's solo effort, and a goal from Skamory and it turned out to be there was no difference between the two teams, this was going to lead to penalties.

The captains from the two teams, Toxicroak and Nidorino went towards Mewtwo to toss the coin to see who kicks off first. The Ho-ohs won the toss and were to start the shootout.

Mew floated down from the stand to the pitch.

"Oh my," He tutted looking down at the state of the pitch with distaste before shrugging his shoulders and muttering something about having to pay for the maintenance of the pitches

"The scores are level, there is nothing between these two teams. There must a winner, this will go right to the wire." Mew announced towards the camera before the camera went to face Toxicroak who placed the ball down on the penalty spot carefully.

He took a deep breath and took four precise, well measured steps backwards. He locked eyes with the Lugia goalkeeper, Poliwrath who stood in the goal, muscles tense ready to react to the shot.

Toxicroak ran forward and took his shot...

"RIGHT INTO THE TOP CORNER! GOALKEEPER NO CHANCE!" Mew screamed into the megaphone from the commentary box. Poliwrath hit the floor with his fists in frustration before walking off to let Solrock float into the goal.

Toxicroak walked back confidently and hi-fived both Heracross and Scolipede before joining the rest of his team mates in the centre circle.

Silence eclipsed the stadium as the Lugia captain Nidorino walked slowly towards the penalty area.

He put the ball down and stepped back before pausing, and then accelerating forward and smashing the ball low and hard into the bottom left hand corner. Where Poliwrath had made an attempt to save Toxicroak's penalty Solrock only lazily drifted towards the shot.

"Meh," he said as Nidorino ran off to celebrate.

Next up was Zangoose. She walked down to the penalty area and calmly placed the ball on the spot. She then looked up to meet the gaze of the goalkeeper Poliwrath.

She then took her shot, low and hard, off centre yet on target, the ball flew towards the goal, before being intercepted midair by a powerful fist from Poliwrath. The ball bounced and hit the post before rolling harmlessly out of play.

Zangoose swore loudly before walking back to her team shaking her head whilst swearing some more times.

Mew floated in front of Zangoose

"PG show," he said to her

Zangoose growled in retaliation before swiping at the host, who floated up and away out of reach.

"Ok then..." Mew said before seeing the chuckling face of Mewtwo and then his expression turned to a scowl.

After Zangoose's miss 7 more Pokémon took their penalties with only Sableye missing his shot for the Lugias.

5 penalties a piece and the scores were level. Sudden death was to follow. Miss a penalty and the other team scores, you lose.

Roserade volunteered to take the penalty and walked forward. She placed the ball on the spot with trembling hands and stepped back.

Closing her eyes she ran forward and took her shot. When she opened her eyes she saw a diving Poliwrath and the ball flying towards goal. The ball was high and was curling, into the far corner before some unseen force made the ball change direction and hit the crossbar.

The solitary clang the crossbar made rang throughout the pitch before Roserade dropped to her knees and buried her face with her hands.

Gothitelle simply just smiled before looking away

**000**

**"Did I have something to do with that shot?" Gothitelle asked "Almost certainly not," She said winking at the camera**

**000**

**"That was going in!" Scolipede exclaimed. "Heracross was right, something fishy is going on here." He said carefully**

**000**

"Now after Roserade and her TERRIBLE penalty MISS!" Mew shouted, "It is up to Gothitelle from the Lugias to score and clinch victory." Mew continued before meeting a glare from Roserade and the rest of her team. Tactfully he then decided to look away.

Gothitelle stepped up and placed the ball on the spot before giggling.

She muttered some words under her breath before slotting home the penalty, the dumbfounded Solrock not even moving and he just watched the ball slide into the net.

"What the..." He muttered before being cut off by the cheers from the Lugias.

"Well that is it campers, Ho-ohs meet me down at the campfire tonight to find out which one of you is going HOME tonight." He said before teleporting off.

**000**

**Roserade was chewing her nails nervously in the confessional**

**000**

**"This is bad," Toxicroak announced nervously, "I know that I am safe, but who is going home?" He asked with uncertainty in his voice.**

**000**

**"Roserade is going home." Skarmory said triumphantly**

**000**

"Greetings campers." Mew addressed the nervous campers sitting on the logs in front of the campfire.

Beside him, Mewtwo held a bag of Pokeblocks, 15 of them were in it.

"Ho-ohs hey. On a bit of a losing streak it seems." Mew said, not easing the tension in any way. "Mewtwo why do you think this is? Is it because they suck or is it because they SUCK?"

"I agree with you," Mewtwo said shrugging whilst avoiding the malevolent glares that the two hosts received from the losing team. "They suck pretty bad." He said casually.

"Just get this over with," Wingull sighed.

"Speaking of which, Wingull you are safe tonight." Mew said to the bird, who caught his Pokeblock from Mewtwo.

"Braviary, Toxicroak and Stunfisk." He continued and the three men collected their Pokeblocks before sitting back down.

"Scolipede, Magneton, Heracross, Litwick, Vanilitte and Altaria."

"Umbreon, Simisear and Wynaut."

"Zangoose." Mew said grinning, an evil look in his eyes.

"Roserade and Solrock, you two are the bottom two this evening." he said pausing before looking down at the sheet of paper in his hand, before scrunching it up and throwing it behind him, hitting Phanpy who opened the paper and his eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to say something before Corsola stopped him from doing so.

"Well, well well. Bottom two again Roserade? It's clearly not good enough." Mew said tutting

"Solrock, what can I say? You sucked this challenge." He said to the Pokémon who didn't seem to notice or care.

"One camper received 6 votes, the other 8."

"The camper who received the most votes is... Solrock, pack your bags and leave your time here is done." Mew said before teleporting away.

Roserade gasped in relief, whilst in the audience one member was infuriated.

**000**

**"That was our chance," Gothitelle said furiously. "Chances like this don't come across that often."**

**000**

**"Roserade seems to have a few enemies it seems." Slowking chuckled.**

**000**

"They call me the cat, but the only problem is that I think I am running out of lives." Roserade said to her team as she went back towards them.

She looked around and did not see Heracross.

"Heracross?" Roserade called

"Just a minute." Heracross said to her. He carefully went to the place where Mew had thrown the paper with the votes on it. He picked up the paper and scrunched it into his pocket before going back to join Roserade and Toxicroak.

"What was that about?"

"Thought I dropped a dollar earlier." Heracross replied nonchalantly.

**000**

**"I feel bad for voting for Roserade. she's a nice girl at all." Wynaut said uneasily, "But she messed up big time in the challenge." **

**000**

**Heracross examined the paper carefully.**

**000**

**Solrock stared at the camera. "This is it. Goodbye." He said before turning the camera off with telekinesis**

**000**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

End of episode

Fun fact: Jerry Chang always saw Solrock as a medicore background character

Another fun fact: Jerry Chang also likes talking about himself in the third person!

So basically in this episode everyone's out gunning for Roserade. What importance does the piece of paper have? What importance would it have on the next episode. Find out next time on TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!


End file.
